


[podfic] Ex Machina

by Kess



Series: Podfic Big Bang 2016 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU inspired by Ex Machina where Ben Solo never became Kylo Ren, General Hux is a droid that used to be human, and they might just be what the other needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ex Machina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443686) by [sual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sual/pseuds/sual). 



** **

 

**Fic:** [Ex Machina](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6443686) by [Sual](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sual/pseuds/sual)

**Reader:** Kess

**Cover Artist:** Kess

**Fandom:** Star Wars, the sequel trilogy

**Ship:** Hux/Kylo Ren

**Rating:** Explicit

**Warnings:** robophilia, snoke being a dick (to hux, for a change), past dub con

**Reader's Notes:** the au of my soul tbh. this was the first au i read for this fandom, and it needs to be in everyones ears. also, the second longest fic i recorded for this big bang, but strandline doesnt count, cause strandline was HELL

 

as always, right click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/ex%20machina.mp3) [206MB, 03:44:18]

 

 


End file.
